Correndo em Desvantagem
by Raquelsama
Summary: Capitão Kinjou tem um plano de treinamento diferente para os três garotos do primeiro ano: competir sem o selim de suas bicicletas! One-shot. Crackfic.


Os três estudantes do primeiro ano congelam onde estão, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouviram, esperando que o capitão repetisse a última frase.

- Por que ainda estão aqui? Eu acho que eu fui claro sobre a restrição com as bicicletas! Podem começar imediatamente. – Kinjou continua tão sério quanto antes, instruindo o trio de novatos na pista de ciclismo que haviam alugado para o fim de semana.

- Mas... mas... – Naruko é o primeiro a ter coragem de levantar uma objeção – Capitão! Como pode esperar que a gente complete 200 quilômetros com bicicletas assim? – Naruko aponta, horrorizado, para as três bicicletas, perfeitamente normais, se não fosse a falta de selim em todas elas.

- Este tipo de dificuldade irá melhorar a habilidade de vocês. – Kinjou continua impassível – para que o desempenho de vocês na inter-high seja o melhor possível, é necessário que treinem com alguma desvantagem, primeiro. É essencial saber pedalar sem precisar do assento.

- Mas capitão – Imaizumi tenta uma abordagem mais lógica – Pedalar desta forma irá estragar a bermuda do nosso uniforme.

Os outros dois concordam com a cabeça, torcendo para que este argumento colocasse alguma sensatez na cabeça do capitão.

- Sim, eu pensei sobre isso. É por isso que, pela duração do treinamento, os três irão pedalar sem as bermudas. Aqui, vocês podem usar isso.

Capitão Kinjou joga para cada um pequenos tubos prateados. Os mais jovens lêem o rótulo, petrificando ao confirmar que sim, era lubrificante. Seriam os 200 quilômetros mais longos de suas vidas.

- S-sim, capitão... - Onoda, que até então estava quieto, é o primeiro a retirar as bermudas, e, vermelho como um tomate, tentar montar em sua bicicleta sem se encostar no cano onde ficava o selim. Dentre todos, ele era o que menos entendia de ciclismo, e, talvez por achar que aquele era o procedimento normal, estava levemente mais encorajado que os outros, embora profundamente envergonhado.

Imaizumi e Naruko desistem de protestar, também tirando suas bermudas antes de empurrar suas bicicletas até a pista, os dois estavam completamente frustrados, mas precisavam acreditar que o capitão sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Há há há, melhor eu te ajudar com um monte disso, porquê você com certeza vai gostar de sentar nesse cano, Imaizumi-kun! – Naruko ri, vencendo o nervosismo inicial enquanto espalha metade do lubrificante no cano do mais alto.

- Ei! Para com isso! – Imaizumi tenta recuperar o tubo de lubrificante que não sabe quando o ruivo conseguiu roubar, tomando-o com força da mão dele e acidentalmente esguichando o resto nos olhos do colega. – Uh... Desculpe.

- Imaizumi-kun, talvez você devesse economizar isso – Onoda continua treinando equilibrar-se com o peso do corpo apenas nos pedais. – Digo, se a idéia do capitão for treinar nosso equilíbrio deveríamos usar o lubrificante quando estivermos mais cansados.

Naruko ainda tentava enxugar os olhos da substância gordurosa quando ele e Imaizumi percebem que Onoda, em toda sua inocência, era quem estava entendendo melhor aquela situação absurda.

- É isso! O capitão quer que a gente complete a corrida assim para treinar nossa dança, você é um gênio, Onoda! – Naruko dá um tapinha nas costas dele, acidentalmente lambuzando as costas da sua camisa.

A descoberta não deixa Imaizumi muito mais animado. Mesmo sendo quem mais tinha habilidade em dançar, sabia que seria uma tarefa muito difícil. Naruko posiciona sua bicicleta ao lado da de Onoda, primeiro lubrificando a sua e depois se inclinando para lubrificar a do colega de óculos.

- O-obrigado, Naruko-kun – Onoda fica um pouco desconfortável em ver o amigo passando o óleo tão perto de onde estavam suas nádegas, mas supõe que isso o impediria de se machucar caso se desequilibrasse.

Os três respiram fundo e, com o cuidado de não sentar-se ao dar o embalo inicial, os três seguem com velocidade pela pista de trajeto circular.

- Você é mesmo um homem de palavra, Kinjou! – Makishima ri, enquanto segura sua filmadora portátil, escondido em um canto de onde não pudesse ser visto pelos calouros quando passassem novamente por aquele ponto.

- Me lembre de não fazer mais apostas com vocês – Kinjou suspira, observando a pista do mesmo canto onde Makishima e Tadokoro estavam escondidos.

- Dava para ouvir pela parede, quase morri segurando o riso quando você falou que eles não poderiam usar bermudas! – Tadokoro estoura em risadas, incapaz de se controlar mais.

- Não, não! A melhor parte foi os três espalhando lubrificante nas bicicletas! – Makishima ria tanto que precisa se apoiar no ombro de Tadokoro, que já tinha caído sentado, de tanto que ria.

- Sim! A sua idéia de comprar aqueles tubos foi perfeita, Makishima! – Tadokoro tentava completar a frase entre cada ataque de risos – Mas eu não achei que aqueles três fossem ir em frente com isso!

Kinjou assiste os dois rirem, aborrecido por ter sido obrigado a propor um desafio tão absurdo para os calouros. Não era do tipo que gostava de aplicar trotes, apenas foi em frente porque nunca poderia imaginar que os três fossem concordar com um treinamento desses.

Estava aguardando que os dois colegas se recompusessem quando avistam o trio novamente, completando o primeiro lap da corrida.

- Ai! Maldição! Esse cano é gelado! – Naruko grita de frustração ao patinar em uma curva, as mãos ainda lambuzadas de óleo tornando o desafio de se equilibrar quase impossível. – Eu quero matar o capitão, vou matar ele!

- Calma, Naruko-kun... assim só vai perder... ainda mais... a concentração... – Onoda tenta acalmá-lo, com a voz já ofegante e trêmula. Preferia ter esse problema do cano gelado, porque o dele já estava morno fazia um tempo.

- Quem é que ia sentar no cano o tempo todo? Hein, Naruko? – Imaizumi provoca, bastante exausto, mas mantendo uma dança perfeita desde o começo da corrida, sua integridade ainda intacta.

Naruko não estava com a menor paciência de agüentar implicâncias, acelerando até cortar a frente de Imaizumi, que com o susto tropeça nos próprios pedais e cai sentado, o excesso de lubrificante o fazendo descer até o fim do cano.

Os três novamente somem de vista, aos sons dos gritos de dor de Imaizumi, das risadas de Naruko e dos gemidos de Onoda. Ainda tinham 180 quilômetros pela frente.

Makishima e Tadokoro, que aguardavam bravamente que os três se afastassem, têm ataques de riso histérico novamente.

- Esse vai ser o melhor vídeo de ciclismo da história – Makishima enxuga as lágrimas, ainda segurando sua filmadora.

- Os outros competidores da Inter-high vão se perguntar por que nossos calouros só conseguem pedalar de pé – Tadokoro complementa.

Kinjou, que até então estava sério, tenta conter o riso como pode, mas logo está rindo com os dois amigos, competindo com eles sobre quem fazia a melhor piada sobre esta ocasião, que acabou se tornando inesquecível para os seis estudantes e para mais de doze milhões de usuários do Youtube.

Fim!


End file.
